Apples and Diamonds
by FutureShock
Summary: Rarity discovers feelings for AppleJack and decides to act on them. Will things work out or will these feelings ruin their friendship, i guess we will find out.
1. Feelings

Hey there FutureShock here and i would like to apologize if my latest story wasn't very good, i wanted to get a shorter story about before i made a long one. Hopefully you will enjoy this story, it will be more intense and sadder than my other lesbian MLP fanfic. It does not take place in the same universe as my other lesbian MLP fanic since i feel it will add more drama. So sit back relax and enjoy.

Chapter one: Feelings

It was a nice sunny day in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash had just finished clearing the clouds and everything was peaceful. The mane six thought today would be a good day to have a picnic, so they all prepared themselves and met at the spot.

"Alright is everypony ready?" Twilight asked and they all nodded their heads, well not all of them because somepony wasn't there.

"Hey where's AppleJack, she should have been here by now?" Rainbow Dash flew around but saw no signs of AJ. This is strange why wasn't AppleJack there, normally she would never miss a get together with her friends.

"She must still be at Sweet Apple Acres, she must still have chores to do." Everypony started to become sad, and a little guilty that their friend was working while they were relaxing. It just didn't feel right to them, so somepony wass going to have to check on her.

"Somepony should go check on her, who wants to go?" That's basicly what i said, but whatever. So who was going to go find her, probably twilight or something.

"I'll do it, i need to strech my hooves anyway." Rarity voluntiered... i didn't see that one coming but since nopony else had an objection she went off. She arrived in sweet apple acres and saw Applejack bucking trees, luckily there weren't that many trees left to buck.

"AppleJack dear are you ready for... the..." For some reason Rarity couldn't help but stare at Applejack, and it wasn't because she was dirty. Rarity couldn't help herself she was locked in a trance at the sight of AppleJack.

"Umm Rarity what ar' yall looking at?" Rarity snapped out of her trance and saw AppleJack standing in front of her, with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, nothing darling i was just... deep in thought." Luckily for Rarity, AppleJack believed her.

"Well i guess we should head to the picnic." They both headed to the picnic but along the way Rarity couldn't help but stare at AppleJack's as... flank (i guess). Rarity's head was full of weird emotions, it's like something just came over her and she was infatuated with AppleJack.

"Hey Rarity and AppleJack are here!" Rainbow Dash shoted and the rest of the mane six started cheering, they could finally get this picnic started.

"So AppleJack how did your chores go?"

"They weren't too bad i got em all done didn't i?" Everypony laughed and they all started eating the cupcakes that Pinkie Pie brought. They were all having a good time but at some points Rarity would find herself looking at AppleJack. She was having all of thoughts/desires and they were all about AppleJack.

"Uh... Rarity why do you keep staring at AJ?" Fluttershy asked and everypony looked at Rarity and made her extremely nervous. Rarity would have to think of something to say, because she wouldn't want her friends to know she was having desires about AppleJack.

"Oh... well, i uh... oh would you look at the time, i must be getting back to my boutique!" With that Rarity ran off and headed straight for her boutique. Once she got there she locked the door and started to relax.

"Come on Rarity get a grip, you musn't stare at AppleJack." Rarity tried not to think about AJ but she couldn't help her self. There was something so enchanting about AppleJack that Rarity found so captivating. Suddenly there was a knock at her door, she looked out the window and saw it was Twilight. Rarity sighed and opened the door, i guess it was a good thing that Twilight stopped by.

"Twilight my dear, please do come in." Twilight walked in and Rarity immediately closed the door behind her.

"So what brings you to my boutique, would you like something to drink?" There was a moment of silence and Twilight just gave Rarity a look, i think she knew what was going on.

"So is there something between you and AppleJack?" Rarity's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, she kind of expected that was what Twilight was here for.

"What kind of crazy idea is that, i'm not thinking about AppleJack." Twilight gave Rarity a confused look, because she knew something was up.

"Then why were you staring at her at the picnic?" Ok now things were starting to get akward, Rarity was going to have to tell Twilight that she was developing feelings for AppleJack.

"Oh Twilight i think i have a crush on AppleJack!" Rarity threw herself at Twilight and broke down in tears. Twilight padded her on the shoulder and handed her a tissue to wipe the tears off of her face.

"But you two are so different, you're clean and she's dirty."

"I know we are different but when i saw her bucking apples, something just came over me." This was a lot to take in for Twilight, not only was one of her friends a lesbian but she had a crush on another one of her friends!

"So why don't you go tell AppleJack that you feel this way?" It's true she should tell AJ before something happens to prevent Rarity from telling her.

"But what if she doesn't have the same feelings about me that i have about her?"

"Well if you don't tell her then you will never know how she feels about you." Rarity thought about it, and realized Twilight was right. If Rarity didn't talk to AppleJack she would never know if AppleJack had the same feelings.

"Alright Twilight, i shall go over to sweet apple acres tomorrow and tell AppleJack how i really feel." Twilight gave Rarity a nod and left the boutique leaving her alone to think about how tomorrow would go down. The more she thought about AppleJack the more she got turned on, and she started to clop.

"Oh AppleJack... that feels soo good." She moved her hoof around her pussy even faster, and moaned even louder. Luckily she was alone in the boutique otherwise it would have been harder to control herself. "Keep going AppleJack don't stop!"

"I'm going to..." Just like that AppleJack came all over her floor and tired herself out, so she used her magic to grab her 'reaction couch' and laid down. Rarity was now more determined to tell AppleJack how she felt, but her clopping really tired her and she passed out on her couch. She awoke a couple hours later when there was another knock at her door, so she cleaned up the 'stain' and opened the door. It was Pinkie Pie and she looked very excited.

"Pinkie Pie darling, what brings you here?" Pinkie Pie kept on boucning, casuing Rarity to wonder how much sugar was in Pinkie Pie's body.

"Ooooh i've got great news!"

"What is it?" Pinkie Pie didn't stop bouncing which was starting to bother Rarity, since she wanted to know what this news was.

"There's going to be a celebration today for AppleJack's big sale in Canterlot!" Rarity remembered AppleJack talking about selling apples in Canterlot but i guess she had forgotten since she had other things on her mind.

"Everypony is going to be there, you should come too?"

"Is AppleJack going to be there?" That sounds like a stupid question but considering what Rarity was feeling, it was a legit question.

"Of course silly, it is her party." Luckily Pinkie Pie didn't remeber what happened at the picnic earlier, or maybe she just didn't think anything of it.

"Alright, so when is it?"

"Right now!" That barely gave Rarity any time to compose herself/mentally prepare herself for the party. She knew Pinkie Pie wouldn't let her miss the party so they left her boutique and Rarity locked it up.

"Shall we darling?" They both headed toward the party and like Pinkie Pie said everypony was there having a good time. They cought up with the rest of the mane six but there was the slightest bit of tension in the air.

"Hey Rarity i'm glad you could make it." AppleJack gave Rarity a hug, which wasn't helping her control her desires.

"Of course, i wouldn't miss this... for the world." AppleJack could tell something was wrong with her friend.

"Something wrong sugarcube?" Rarity let out a sigh and whispered into AppleJacks ear. "I tell you tomorrow meet me at my boutique." AppleJack was a little bit confused but she gave Rariity a nod and the party continued normally.

"Wow that party was awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted and the rest of the mane six agreed, but the party went on so long it was suddenly night time.

"It's getting pretty late and i'd best be getting home, thanks again yall for coming out." Everypony said their goodbyes and they each headed to their homes, but when Rarity got home she found it hard to sleep. She was nervous about telling AppleJack that she had a crush on her but she also knew it needed to be told. The next morning Rarity heard a knock at her door and opened it to see AppleJack.

"AppleJack you made it!" She led AJ inside and locked the door behind her, it was now or never Rarity thought.

"Well what was it you wanted to talk about?" Rarity used her magic to get the 'reaction couch and they sat next to each other.

"Can i get you something to eat or drink?" AppleJack declined probably because she wanted to hear what Rarity had to say. "So what's this all about Rarity?"

"Ok AppleJack... if you must know i..." Rarity was having a difficult time telling AppleJack her feelings for her. Seeing how nervous she was AppleJack put her hoof on Rarity's and looked her in the eyes.

"Whatever you have to say, you can tell me."

"AppleJack, i have a crush on you!" This caught AppleJack by surprise and she didn't quite know how to react to this.

"How long have you had a crush on me?" AJ was very conflicted but Rarity knew that AppleJack would respond with honesty.

"I'm not sure i guess it really started becoming apparent yesteday at sweet apple acres." AppleJack was taking all of this in, and wasn't sure what to say. It must have been a lot to take in since AJ was just sitting their deep in thought.

"Why me sugarcube, what is it about me?"

"I love how you are so hard working and honest, and you are really beautiful." AppleJack was shocked, she never really heard anyone compliment her this way.

"You really think i'm beautiful?"

"In my eyes you are the most gorgeous pony in all of equestria!" That comment caused AppleJack to blush, she never anypony compliment her like that.

"My gosh, i never knew you felt this way." Neither did Rarity until yesteday but through their past experiences together, these feelings started to form.

"Well, now that you know how i feel about you... how do you feel about me?" AppleJack had to think for a moment, she was caught off guard by this whole thing. After a few moments of thinking AppleJack had her answer.

"Well... i think i need some time to think about this, but i'll have an answer for you later toady i promise." Rarity had a small look of dissapointment but also some understanding.

"Alright darling, i'll be here waiting and whatever you decide, i will accept." Rarity opened the door and AppleJack left her boutique, and as Rarity closed the door she became extremely nervous. She really wanted AppleJack to love her but if AJ said no Rarity couldn't force AJ to be with her. It was up to fate now, and that was something Rarity didn't want but she did have a 50/50 chance. So all she had to do was wait/hope for the answer.

Hey guys, thanks for reading and be sure to review it if you want to. I hope you enjoyed this story and don't worry this will be a longer story than my other Lesbian MLP story. There will be sad moments and intense moments so be prepared. Be sure to read my other fanfics and have a great day.

FutureShock


	2. Experiementation

Welcome back guys, hope you enjoyed the first part. So Rarity told AppleJack her feelings and is now waiting for an answer, what will it be? i'm guessing some of you know what will happen but shit really gets real in some of the later chapters! So sit back grab a snack and enjoy. Also i would like to thank you guys for all of your views it drives me to write more stories and stuff, and be sure to review feedback is cool. Anyway on with the show. FutureShock

Chapter two: Experimentation

Having just left Rarity's boutique AppleJack wandered around Ponyville for a bit to think things over. 'I don't know what to do, i mean i like Rarity but i'm not sure if i like her that way.' AppleJack thought to herself as she continued walking, not knowing where she was going to go. After a few minutes of walking AppleJack bumped into Fluttershy, giving both of them some head pain.

"Oh i'm so sorry AppleJack, i should have watched where i was going."

"It's not your fault sugarcube, i was distracted by my thoughts and i wasn't paying attention." Fluttershy picked up AppleJack's hat off the gound (it fell off when they bumped into eachother) and gave it to AJ. Fluttershy was about to leave when AppleJack stopped her.

"Hey Fluttershy do you have a moment to talk? I'm having a problem and talking to somepony else would really help me."

"Of course AppleJack, we can go to my cottage." They headed off toward her cottage and AppleJack knew she would have her answer for Rarity after talking with Fluttershy. Fluttershy lead AJ inside and they sat down on the couch.

"So what's bothering you AppleJack?" AppleJack let out a long sigh, part of her was feeling guilty for telling Rarity's secret, but she also knew Fluttershy would help her.

"Well... Rarity has a... crush on me." After heaing that Fluttershy's face went blank, she had the same reaction AppleJack did when she heard it.

"Gosh... i h-had no idea."

"Neither did i until this morning." So i guess AppleJack was just as confused as Fluttershy, it was quite the perdicament. Fluttershy might not have an answer for AppleJack, considering she was isn't sure how to react.

"So d-do you... you know h-have a crush on Rarity?"

"I'm not sure thats why i came to you, i was hoping you could help me figure this out." Now that remark made Fluttershy even more confused.

"AppleJack, i can't help you decide if you like Rarity, only you can do that." AppleJack sighed again and put her head on her hooves. That wasn't the answer she wanted and now she was slightly more confused.

"I jus' don't know, i mean i like her as a friend, but i never thought of dating her." Fluttershy could tell that AppleJack was in turmoil, but she also knew AppleJack had to decide on her own.

"Well, maybe you could give it a try, for Rarity's sake." AppleJack's jaw nearly hit the floor, she wasn't sure if Fluttershy was serious or not.

"Are you telling me to go on a date with Rarity."

"Think about it from her perspective... you know if y-you want too." The more AppleJack thought about it, the more she realized Fluttershy was making sense. Rarity might fall apart if the she said no.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do, i'm just saying you should consider Rarity's feelings." AppleJack had her answer, she was ready to face Rarity and give her an answer.

"I know what to do, thank you Fluttershy i appreciate your help." Fluttershy nodded and waved goodbye to AppleJack and headed straight for the Carousel Boutique. When AppleJack got to the boutique she noticed Rarity was taking a nap on the floor. Rarity awoke when she heard a knock on her door.

"What in tarnation were you doing on the floor?" AppleJack gave Rarity a look of confusion, she probably thought Rarity did some clopping and tired herself out.

"Oh well you know, the floor really is quite comfortable." AppleJack smirked and rolled her eyes.

"So AppleJack, have you... thought about... what i said?" Rarity looked nervous and was fearing the worst, she had no idea what AppleJack was going to say.

"I've thought about it and... i'm willin' to give this a try if you are?" That comment made Rarity's jaw drop and her eyes light up. She couldn't believe AppleJack was willing to experiement with her.

"Oh AppleJack, you've made me the happiest mare in all of equestria!" Rarity gave AppleJack a big hug, which nearly stangled AJ. "That's great but could ya let go of me before i run out of breath?" Rarity apologized and let go of AppleJack, who needed a moment to catch her breath.

"So what should we do now Rarity?" There was a moment of silence, Rarity didn't expect she would get this far and needed to think. Suddenly Rarity got an idea, AJ could tell because her eyes lit up and she swung her hoof in the air.

"Idea! Why don't we go on a picnic?" AppleJack gave her a look of confusion and rolled her eyes at the same time.

"Uh, didn't we just have a picnic yesterday?"

"Yes but that was with our friends, it will be more romantic if we are alone." Rarity winked at AppleJack which caused her to giggle. I guess AppleJack couldn't argue with that logic, and it did sound pretty fun.

"Alright, so what do we bring?"

"I'll go prepare the perfect lunch for us darling, you just wait here." Rarity went to the kitchen to grab some sandwiches from the kitchen, she also grabbed a bottle of wine and some wine glasses (Yes they do have/drink wine in this story). She put the food and wine in a picnic basket and rejoined AJ in her living room.

"Shall we darling?" AppleJack followed Rarity out of her boutique and towards the same picnic spot they used yesterday. As soon as they arrived, they put down the blanket and got out some plates and the food.

"What in the hay is this?" AppleJack picked up the bottle of wine with a confused look on her face. "Is this wine?"

"Why yes it is, I hope that's not a problem?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk Rarity?" Rarity laughed and began pouring wine into the two glasses.

"Of course not AppleJack, having a few glasses won't hurt you." They clinked there glasses together and started drinking the wine. Surprisingly AppleJack enjoyed the taste of wine, but the more she drank it the more drunk she got.

"These sandwiches are delicious Rarity." AppleJack ate three out of the five sandwiches Rarity brought and was on her second glass of wine.

"Thank you sweetie, and the wine?"

"It's great, but it's making me a little light headed." AppleJack set down her glass and leaned her head on Rarity's shoulder, casuing her to blush. Rarity started rubbing AJ's mane and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh Rarity, this is a perfect evening. I don't want it to end." Rarity smiled and lifted up AppleJacks head.

"It doesn't have to." She leaned in and gave AppleJack a kiss, they were kissing passionatly for a couple minutes. Both Rarity and AJ felt so much pleasure from their kissing they didn't want to stop, but they realized they should go some where more private.

"How about we head over to my boutique to be alone?" AppleJack agreed and they headed for the Carousel Boutique. Once there they headed up to Rarity's room and sat down on her bed.

"Are you ready AppleJack?"

"Take me sugarcube!" Rarity got on top of AppleJack and began kissing her, this was a sensation neither of them had felt before. Both of them were enjoying the soft lips of the other, but Rarity wanted more.

"Now you just lay there AppleJack, and i shall take care of the rest." Rarity slowly started kissing AppleJack's neck, causing her to moan with pleasure.

"Oh Rarity that feels so good!" With each kiss AppleJack felt more and more pleasure, but what Rarity did next sent her through the roof. Rarity moved her lips to AppleJack's vagina and started kissing/licking it.

"Don't stop Rarity i... f-feel..." Rarity picked up the pace and this rendered AppleJack helpless, all she could do was lay down and enjoy.

"Rar-Rarity i'm going to..." AppleJack had reached her limit and was about to burst. Everything was perfect...

"Hey Rarity i was wondering if you wanted to..." Sweetie Belle walked into the room and saw Rarity buried in AppleJacks's vagina.

"Sweetie Belle, you really should have knocked before entering my room!" In their excitement they forgot to close the door. Sweetie Belle was about to leave but then she saw some sort of goo coming out of AppleJack's vagina.

"What are you two doing?" Rarity had to think for a moment becuase she didn't know what to say to her sister. AppleJack however was more willing to tell Sweetie Belle the truth.

"We were making love." There was a brief pause before Sweetie Belle ran out of the room.

"Uh Rarity maybe you should go check on her." Rarity left the room and went to find Sweetie Belle in her room, sitting on her bed. Rarity sat down on the bed to comfort her sister.

"Sweetie Belle, now i know you must be confused by what you saw in there."

"Why were you on top of AppleJack?" I guess it was time for Rarity to have "the talk" with her sister.

"Well... when two people "like" eachother they can kiss, or do things to their private parts."

"So you were kissing AppleJacks..."

"Vagina, and yes i was." This was a lot for Sweetie Belle to take in but she soon realized what was going on.

"So do you... like AppleJack?"

"If you must know... yes i do, but you can't tell anyone about us or what you saw." Sweetie Belle got excited for her sister, because her sister had found a special somepony.

"Ok Rarity i won't tell anyone." Rarity hugged her sister and went back to her room, but AppleJack was gone. There was however a note on Rarity's bed.

_Dear Rarity,_

_ I need to think some things over, it is nothing against you i just need some more time to decide if this is what i want. Come to Sweet Apple Acres tomorrow and we can discuss this further. Don't blame Sweetie Belle for what happened it was our fault for not being careful, i promise we will sort all of this out tomorrow._

_ AppleJack_

Hey guys, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it's late some things came up over the weekend and also i have a job so you know. But i will always get a chapter/story out for you guys because it's you who keeps me doing shit like this. Be sure to check out my other fanfics and to review if you want. Enjoy the rest of your day guys. FutureShock


	3. Golden Delicious

Hey guys FutureShock here and welcome to chapter 3. As we last left our ponies, they were in the middle of... having sex when sweetie belle walked in on them. Applejack left and needed some time to think things over, leaving rarity worried. What's going to happen, well you will just have to read it and find out. I would also like to apologize for the spelling mistakes and other errors, wordpad doesnt really have spell check. So grab a snack and or drink, get comfortable and enjoy this exciting chapter.

Chapter Three: Golden Delicious

The next day Rarity headed straight for Sweet Apple Acres to go see AppleJack. As soon as Rarity arrived she was greeted by an unfamiliar stallion. He was a little bit bigger than Big Mac, his coat was orangish yellow and he had a brown mane.

"Who are you?" Rarity asked the stallion, who seemed very cold and distant.

"The names' Golden Delicious, how can i help you?" She had no idea where this guy came from or what he was doing here, but she needed to see AppleJack right away.

"I'm looking for AppleJack... is she around?" The stallion just gave her a blank stare, he didn't seem very friendly or welcoming.

"She's inside the house... why do you want to see her?"

"I just need to talk to her." It seemed like he was about to chase Rarity off of the orchird, but luckily AppleJack notice Rarity and came outside

"Hey Rarity, you made it." Rarity let out a sigh of relief and was now being greeted by the kind AppleJack.

"Of course darling, i wouldn't want to upset you." Golden Delicious kept glaring at Rarity, making her uneasy.

"Hey Golden Delicious i need to speak to Rarity in the house... in private."

"Fine... i'll wait outside." AppleJack led Rarity inside her house and sat her down on the couch, ready to tell her what's going on. Rarity was nervous because she had no idea who that stallion was or what he was doing here.

"So, AppleJack... what the hell is going on?!" AppleJack shushed Rarity and put her hoof on Rarity's.

"Rarity... Granny Smith... passed away yestderday." There was a moment of silence and Rarity was having a hard time taking this all in.

"How did she die?"

"Old age... she died in her sleep." It looked like AppleJack was going to cry and she actually started too. Rarity helped wiped the tears from her face and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so sorry for your loss AppleJack, and i want you to know that i am here for you." That made AppleJack smile, but when Rarity leaned in to kiss her, she pushed Rarity away.

"Listen, there's somethin' else you need to know."

" A couple years back, i met Golden Delicious at the rodeo competition in Dodge Junction. He said i was the most beautiful pony he had ever seen, and every time i went back we ran into each other. At the last competition he told me he was a business pony and wanted to make a deal with Sweet Apple Acres." Rarity didn't like where this was going, but she had no choice but to keep listening.

"So after i left your Boutique he was here and offered to help out with the farm, and since Garnny Smith died i said yes. He also wanted to start a relationship with me and he said it would help the farm." AppleJack didn't have to say anything else, Rarity knew what happened after that and she didn't like it.

"So i said yes, and here we are now."

"B-but AppleJack, what about us?" Now Rarity was on the verge of tears, but AppleJack had larger things on her mind.

"Look Rarity there is no us, there never was us. What happened yesterday wasn't real."

"What ever do you mean 'wasn't real'?!" Rarity was starting to get angry.

"I mean we were both drunk and not thinking clearly." Hearing this nearly caused Rarity to break down, but she tried her best to keep her composure.

"So... we can't... be together?"

"I'm sorry Rarity, i need to think about the farm and my family." Rarity was now starting to cry, she was unable to control herself. AppleJack went and got her a tissue and gave it to her.

"Look we are still friends, but that's all we will ever be."

"I... understand, and i hope you and Golden Delicious will be happy together." AppleJack gave Rarity a hug and wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"Well i guess i should get back to my Boutique... feel free to drop by." AppleJack waved goodbye to Rarity and watched her made it to the entrance and as she was leaving, she was stopped by Golden Delicious.

"Look i don't know what kind of history you and AppleJack had but it's over, she's mine now!" Rarity looked confused and her path was blocked by Golden Delicious.

"Whatever do you mean "mine"?"

"I mean that she belongs to me now and i'm not going to let some prissy bitch ruin my plans." This guy was crossing Rarity's line and was about to regret it.

"Did you just call me a prissy bitch?!"

"I saw the way you broke down in their when AJ broke you're heart."

"So just because i was crying that makes me a bitch?" Golden Delicious started to smirk and laugh a little bit.

"Wait what do you mean "plans"?" Rarity was starting to get annoyed and frustrated at the same time, and Golden Delicious knew this.

"I have a plan to rob the Apple family blind and with Granny Smith gone i can put it into action."

"Wait... did you kill Granny Smith?!" There was something wrong with this guy, Rarity could tell he was trouble.

"Of course not, even if she was still alive i would have been able to take this orchard."

"How dare you?! Sure she was old, but she was still as sharp as ever." Hearing that made him laugh even harder.

"She was an old fool, but i must admit that her death will make this easier."

"What exactly is your plan?" Things were heating up between these two, but the battle would soon be over.

"I heard about the big sale and how much money they made off of it. I plan to make another one but keep the money all to myself!" Rarity couldn't believe what she just heard, the anger inside her was boiling.

"Wait a minute, do you even care abot AppleJack?!"

"Why would i care about someone so ugly and stupid?" Golden Delicious started laughing again, and Rarity was about to snap.

"I know you want to punch me Rarity, i can see the anger in your eyes. Well go ahead i won't stop you, but what will your dear AJ think of you?" She was about to punch him in the mouth, but he had a point. Rarity would lose all chances she had at getting AJ back, but she wanted to punch this asshole so badly.

"You are nothing more than a minipulative asshole! AppleJack deserves better than you."

"With the state that she's in she won't leave me. There is nothing you can do Rarity... i'm untouchable." Rarity couldn't do anything, she was left helpless by this asshole.

"Now then, get the fuck off my orchard i have work to do." With that Rarity left the orchard (in tears) and went staright to her boutique. Golden Delicious went back inside and saw AppleJack sitting on the couch with her head down.

"What's wrong AppleJack?" He sat down next to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh i just feel real bad about rejecting Rarity like that." Golden Delicious was about to work his magic on AJ.

"You did what you had to do for your family."

"I know... but still she seemed upset, maybe i should talk to her again." AppleJack got up off the couch and headed for the door, but was stopped by Golden Delicious.

"I don't think that will work..."

"Why not?"

"I saw Rarity before she left, and she said she never wants to see you again." AppleJack's heart nearly broke and she was on the verge of tears.

"Why wouldn't she want to see me again?"

"She told me that if you weren't going to have sex with her than she would find somepony else who would."

"I don't believe you... Rarity wasn't trying to date me just for sex!" Golden Delicious had worked his way into AJ's head and was messing with her mind.

"Your right... i guess that's why she said you were as pretty as a mule."

"But... she said i was beautiful." She started to cry and was unsure what was real or not.

"I guess Rarity will do anything for sex, even lie to a friend." Golden Delicious began hugging/comforting AppleJack.

"Don't worry AppleJack, i'll make sure you don't have to see her ever again." AppleJack gave an unsure smile and a nod. I think part of AJ knew it was a lie but the other wanted to trust Golden Delicious.

"Come now my dear AppleJack, we should get to work on the orchard." AppleJack gave GD a nod and went outside to start her chores.

"It's just a matter of time before i have my money and ruin the Apple family!" Golden Delicious laughed to himself and then went out and joined AppleJack. While this was going on, Rarity was at her boutique... crying. SweetieBelle went and checked on her sister and noticed she was upset.

"Rarity what's wrong?" It took Rarity a few moments to stop crying so she could answer her sister.

"Oh SweetieBelle, AppleJack is being manipulated by selfish stallion!" Rarity began crying again, and SweetieBelle was there to comfort her sister.

"What do you mean, I thought you two were together?"

"So did i... but then that bastard Golden Delicious comes by and takes her away!" Rarity was feeling lots of emotions and was very confused.

"So does this guy love AppleJack too?"

"He most certainly does not, all he cares about is robbing the Apple family!" SweetieBelle couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"He's going to rob AppleJack and her family?"

"Yes! But there is nothing i can do, AppleJack will just take his side if i try to reason with her."

"But she is your friend, she has to to belive you Rarity!"

"He is the master of deception, i'm sure he could turn her against me." Rarity started crying again and not even SweetieBelle could make her stop.

"I wish there was something i could do to help you."

"Oh it's hopeless SweetieBelle, i may as well forget about AppleJack. I wish to be alone now, so i am kindly asking you to leave." SweetieBelle left Rarity's room but even with the door closed she could still hear the crying. 'What am i going to do?' SweetieBelle thought to herself, but then it hit her. She ran out the door and headed straight for Twilights house, SweetieBelle was now on a mission to help her sister.

Hey guys thanks for reading this story, sorry it's so late work has been calling me in a lot lately and i have been to tired to write this story. I do hope you are enjoying the story so far and that you enjoy the rest of it. In case you are wondering who Golden Delicious is he is a pony i made up (i don't think that there is already a pony by that name but he is supposed to be a new character.) and yes he is supposed to be an asshole. The way i have written him makes me want to punch him in the face too. Shit is just starting to get real so stay tuned for what happens next. Have a great day guys, Future Shock!


	4. Rarity's Break Down

What's up guys FutureShock here and welcome back to the story. So as we last left off Rarity met Golden Delicious and they did not hit it off well. SweetieBelle talked to her sister and realized that she was in pain, so she set out to help her at any cost. Will SweetieBelle be able to help Rarity, or will AppleJack continue to fall victim to Golden Delicious's lies. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, i'm trying to make it intense and be a bit more dramatic than the other lesbian MLP fanfic. Well i feel i have wasted enough time on this intro so go ahead and grab a snack/drink and enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter four: Rarity's Break Down

SweetieBelle had just left the Carousel Boutique and was headed straight for Twilight Sparkle's house. Along the way however she was stopped by her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders: Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

"Hey SweetieBelle where are you off to in such a hurry?" Scootaloo asked as both she and Apple Bloom blocked SweetieBelle's path.

"I have to go see Twilight Sparkle right now!"

"But we already had our Twilight time this week." Commented Apple Bloom, as thye both gave SweetieBelle a confused look.

"I know but this is an emergency!" Both Apple Bloom's and Scootaloo's eyes lit up with excitement. I guess they thought this would be a chance to finally earn their cutie marks.

"Well if it's an emergency... the Cutie Mark Crusaders will help you solve it!" SweetieBelle let out a sigh of relief and was about to let her friends help with the situation.

"So what kind of emergency is it?" Apple Bloom asked, SweetieBelle was about to answer when she remembered that Rarity didn't want anypony else to know. So she would have to make up an emergency.

"I uh... thought of a way we can get our cutie marks. We can become... painters." There was a brief pause and SweetieBelle was unsure if the lie would work.

"Cutie Mark Crusader Painters!" Shouted Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, i guess the lie worked.

"Alright you guys meet me at the clubhouse, i'll go get the supplies." With that, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo headed to the clubhouse. SweetieBelle was now able to talk to Twilight and get some help for Rarity. She arrived at Twilight's and knocked on her door.

"Oh hello SweetieBelle, how's it going?"

"Not so good Twilight, can i come in?" Twilight led her inside and grabbed a couple of chairs to sit on.

"So what's wrong SweetieBelle?"

"It's Rarity, she's really upset and i don't know how to help her." Twilight sort of knew what was going on, but she didn't know how bad things really were.

"It has something to do with AppleJack doesn't it?" SweetieBelle was surprised by the fact that Twilight knew what was happening.

"How did you know?"

"Rarity told me herself, so did it not work out?"

"It did work out, but now there's some guy trying to take AppleJack away from Rarity!" Twilight had to think for a moment, untill she realized who SweetieBelle was taking about.

"Wait are you talking about Golden Delicious?" SweetieBelle nodded and Twilight gave her a surprised look.

"I went down to Sweet Apple Acres yesterday and i met him, he seems really nice and helpful."

"Well Rarity said he was a minipulative jerk, and doesn't care about helping AppleJack!" From what it sounds like, Rarity is just being jealous.

"So that's why i came to you, i was hoping you could help Rarity."

"Something strange is going on here... don't worry SweetieBelle i will figure this out." SweetieBelle waved goodbye to Twilight and went to go get some art supplies. It had been a couple days for Twilight to think of an idea, during that time nopony had seen Rarity. Twilight went to Fluttershy's cottage to seek asistance.

"Oh hey Twilight, what brings you here?"

"Well... i was hoping you could go check up on Rarity, nopony has seen her for days." Fluttershy became worried, but she would gladly help a friend in need.

"My goodness, i hope she's ok."

"I'm not sure, but ever since Golden Delicious came to Ponyville she has stayed inside her house."

"You can count on me Twilight!" Without any hesitation, Fluttershy flew as fast as she could to Rarity's Boutique to go check on her. As soon as she arrived Fluttershy knocked on the door and was waiting there for a few moments.

"Rarity... are you in there?" Suddenly the door opened (thanks to Rarity's magic) and Fluttershy went right in. She saw Rarity on the floor (in a bathrobe) with an empty bottle of wine next to her.

"Fluttershy... is that y-you darling?" Rarity had been drinking/sleeping and is tired/hungover from last night.

"Nopony has seen you in days... so i came to check up on you."

"Well aren't you swee..." Rarity stood up but couldn't keep her balance, and she fell over. Fluttershy went over and realized Rarity needed to be taken care of. So Fluttershy picked up Rarity and took her to her room.

"Alright Rarity now you just lie down and get some rest." It didn't take long for Rarity to fall asleep, she was out for a couple of hours. When she awoke she noticed a glass of water on her nightstand, and Fluttershy came in with some food.

"Hello sleepyhead, did you enjoy your nap?" Rarity drank some of the water and started massaging her head.

"It was quite relaxing, but my head still kind of hurts from all of that wine." Seeing this, FLuttershy went to the bathroom and came back with a cold washcloth to put on Rarity's head.

"Thank you darling, you truly are a great friend." Fluttershy smiled and refilled the cup of water.

"Rarity... why were you locking yourself up in here?" Rarity sighed and prepared herself to tell the story.

"It's a long story Fluttershy, but if you really want to know i will tell you." Fluttershy nodded and Rarity began telling her everything that happened in the last couple of days. All of this caught Fluttershy off guard, but hearing this made her understand.

"So that's basiclly it, the pony i love is being manipulated by an asshole!" Fluttershy gasped, she didn't like it when her friend swore, so Rarity apologized.

"Well... i want you to know that i am here for you Rarity." Rarity smiled and gave her a hug, having a friend here was very helpful.

"Thank you Fluttershy, would it be to much trouble for you to stay here for a couple of days?"

"I guess i could do that, if that is really what you want."

"I could really use the company, and i promise i shall do nothing un-ladylike to you while you are here." They both laughed, but Rarity still had a headache.

"I think i need to lie down for a little while longer, but maybe afterwards we could go somewhere."

"That sounds like fun, just let me know when you are ready." Fluttershy let Rarity sleep and after two hours Rarity was ready to go.

"So darling where do you want to go?" They both had to think about it for a few minutes but then Fluttershy came up with an idea.

'How about we pick up some cupcakes from sugarcube corner and then go to the pond and eat them."

"Well, that does sound nice... alright let's do it." With that they both headed for SugarCube Corner, but little did they know what was going to happen next. They arrived at Sugarcube Corner and saw both AppleJack and Golden Delicious inside.

"Of all the places we go to, why did they have to be here?!" Rarity was nervous but luckily Fluttershy was there to back her friend up. They went inside and there was a bit of tension in the air.

"Hey Rarity and Fluttershy how's it going!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she got really excited to see her friends.

"Oh were fine, we were hoping to pick up some cupcakes."

"Oooh i love cupcakes! I'll go tell mr. Cake to give you some." Pinkie Pie bounced into the back room,and now Rarity and Fluttershy were left alone with AJ and Golden Delicious.

"So AppleJack... how are things?" Rarity asked.

"Fine. How are you?"

"Oh, i'm simply devine." Rarity rolled her eyes as she said that, and little did Rarity know what she just started.

"I guess insulting me behind my back can tire you out huh?"

"Whatever do you mean? I never insulted you behind your back?!" Fluttershy couldn't do anything but watch the battle rage on.

"Golden Delicious told me what you said about me, and how you lied to me just for sex."

"I never said anything like that! Golden Delicious is the one who is lying to you AppleJack!" Golden Delicious couldn't help but giggle, he was enjoying every minute of this argument.

"AppleJack, he is trying to steal all of your money!"

"Do you have a screw loose Rarity? Golden Delicious came here to help out my family not ruin it!"

"He told me that he was going to keep all of the money you make from selling apples and then leave you!" AppleJack looked shocked and was getting even more defensive.

"Look Rarity, i know you have feelings for me and all but i won't stand here and have you slander Golden Delicious's name!"

"I thought you were my friend Rarity, but i guess you are nothing more than a jeleaous bitch who only cares about herself!" Both Rarity and Fluttershy couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Come on Golden Delicious let's go!" AppleJack and Golden Delicious, left SugarCube Corner and as they left Pinkie Pie came out with the cupcakes.

"Hey i got the... what did i miss?" She noticed AJ and Golden Delicious were gone and Rarity and Fluttershy were speechless.

Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter, so shit really got real in this chapter. I wasn't going to add the SugarCube Corner part until next chapter but when i saw the word count i wanted to add a little more. I usually shoot for a word count around 2000 or above, 1700 would probably be the lowest i would go. It is hard to estimate though considering that Wordpad doesn't have a word count feature, so i have to copy and paste into google docs. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one. Have a great day guys, FutureShock.


	5. Life on the Orchard

Hello everypony and welcome back to this exciting story. I was going to write/post this chapter a few days ago but it was my birthday (april 25th for those of you reading in the future, hi future people!) so i was busy doing fun stuff. As we last left off, AppleJack basicly told Rarity to fuck off and she left SugarCube Corner. You are probably wondering why AppleJack did that... well it was because her mind is being minipulated by GD and she is having trouble thinking clearly. I think i have wasted enough time, on with the chapter!

Chapter Five: Life on the orchard

"Hey where did AppleJack and Golden Delicious go?" Pinkie Pie asked as she looked around trying to find them. Meanwhile Rarity and Fluttershy were just standing there speechless, Rarity was begining to cry.

"Oh, they had some more work to do at Sweet Apple Acres." Fluttershy said nervously as she tried to compose herself.

"But AppleJack said all their work was done for the day." It was hard for Fluttershy to lie to her friend, but at the same time she wanted to protect Rarity.

"I guess they must have missed some apple trees..." Pinkie Pie gave Fluttershy the stink eye and got up real close to her face. After a few moments of staring Pinkie Pie finally stopped and noticed Rarity was crying.

"Why the long face Rarity?" She was unable to answer, her heart was shattered and Fluttershy needed to get Rarity out of there.

"Well... thanks for the cupcakes Pinkie, but i think Rarity and i need to go." Fluttershy grabbed the cupcakes and began pushing Rarity out of SugarCube Corner. While outside Rarity tried to stop crying but was unable to, Fluttershy would have to think of a way to cheer her up.

"Rarity please stop crying." She leaned in and gave Rarity a hug and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Fluttershy! I guess AppleJack is too far gone, so why don't we go enjoy those cupcakes?" Fluttershy agreed and they went on their way to eat the cupcakes. Now we are going to switch things over to AppleJack.

"You did a good job out there AppleJack, if you keep this up we will make the sale in no time!" Golden Delicious said as he wondered the fields looking at the empty apple trees.

"Thanks... i guess." There was something wrong with AppleJack, she wasn't feeling herself. On the way home from SugarCube Corner she didn't talk at all, she was feeling guilty about what happened in there.

"Something wrong AppleJack?"

"I'm feelin' real guilty about what i said to Rarity... maybe i should go apologize." Golden Delicious was determined to keep AppleJack and Rarity apart, so he would have to convince her not to go see Rarity.

"Apologize for what? Everything you said was true." AppleJack was more confused now than ever before.

"Well... all i have to go on is what you said."

"Are you doubting my credibility?" Golden Delicious was starting to become angry/defensive.

"Of course not, it's just that i have known Rarity a long time and she wouldn't betray me."

"Don't you trust me AppleJack?!" He was now begining to corner AppleJack, hoping to get his point across.

"You know i do... but can't i just apologize to her?" AppleJack was being sincere but Golden Delicious was in no mood to be nice. He raised his hoof up and smacked AppleJack across the face, knocking her to the ground. Big Mac saw this from outside and ran in to check on her sister. He got right infront of Golden Delicious and was ready to fight if he needed to. Golden Delicious soon realized his rage could ruin his plans so he calmed down.

"Look, i'm sorry AppleJack... i have been going through a lot of stress lately and i let my anger control me. I just don't want you seeing Rarity, promise me you won't see her." There was a huge amount of tension in the room, and Big Mac wanted to knock this guy out for hitting his sister. AppleJack sighed and gave Golden Delicious a hug, she knew that this was for the orchard.

"Ok... i won't visit Rarity... i pr-promise." AppleJack gave an uneasy smile and Golden Delicious walked out of the room. Big Mac turned to her sister and gave her a stern look.

"How can you forgive that guy after he hit you?!"

"He may have hit me... but deep down i know he loves me." Big Mac rolled his eyes and thought his sister was insane.

"Besides... this is for our family and the orchard." AppleJack left the house and continued on with her chores. A few days have passed and things seemed like they were getting better, but we all know they werent. AppleJack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom have been working really hard on the orchard while Golden Delicious was inside "working on finances". Big Mac still showed hostility toward Golden Delicious but there were no real problems.

"I've got great news AppleJack!" Golden Delicious walked out of their house and went to find a worn out AppleJack.

"What is it?"

"I'm heading up to Appleoosa to work out a sale!" AppleJack's tired eyes lit up, all of her hard work was paying off.

"That's great i can't wait to sell these here apples."

"Well, i haven't made the deal yet... i'm heading there now to srtike up a deal."

"In that case, i hope you make the sale." Golden Delicious nodded and gave AppleJack a kiss goodbye. She didn't like Golden Delicious's kisses, his lips were not as soft as somepony elses.

"Remember, stay away from Rarity!" With those parting words Golden Delicious left for the trainstation. A few hours after he left Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash came to the orchard.

"Hey AppleJack can we..." Twilight almost finished her sentence before Rainbow Dash cut her off

"AppleJack just what in the hay is going?!" I guess now would be the perfect time to tell them what was going on.

"Alright i'll tell ya, but you have to keep it a secret." They both nodded and followed AJ inside her house. They sat down on the couch and Rainbow Dash looked like she was going to tear AJ's head off.

"I bet yall are wondering why i called Rarity a bitch yesterday huh?" Both Rainbow Dash and Twilight looked shocked, i guess they hadn't heard about that part.

"I was just wondering how things are with Golden Delicious... why did you call Rarity a bitch?" AppleJack sighed and prepared herself to tell her friends."

"Well... it's kind of a long story. I'm sure you know who and why Golden Delicious is here, now don't get me wrong it is nice that he's here but..."

"But what, i thought you liked that guy?" Rainbow Dash was confused and AppleJack was becoming sad.

"I thought i liked him but i don't." Twilight and Rainbow were surprised to hear that, they thought things were going well.

"You don't like him... but why don't you break up with him?"

"I can't, if i tell him to leave we would lose having help on the orchard." It was a tough situation for AppleJack, and she may have dug herself into a hole that is too deep to get out of.

"So he helps you out with the chores?"

"Not exactly... When Big Mac, Apple Bloom and i are out here he is inside managing the finances." Rainbow gave AJ a confused look, it sounded pretty ridiculous to Rainbow Dash.

"I didn't know you and your family had finances to manage?" Twilight was also a little confused.

"I guess, i mean he is off making a sale in Appleoosa."

"Alright... so why did you call Rarity a bitch?" Rainbow Dash wanted to get back to the more extreme point.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you guys this, but i think you should hear my side of it. The day after Golden Delicious showed up Rarity stopped by, after i told her what was going on she left. Apparently she stopped and talked to Golden Delicious and she said some rude things about me" AppleJack realized she would have to tell her friends about what happened between her and Rarity.

"Why would she say mean things about you, it makes no sense!" Rainbow Dash was having a hard time believing AppleJack. Twilight on the other hand knew what was going on and had a good idea what happened.

"If you must know Rainbow... Rarity has a crush on me and we made love!" Rainbow Dash was caught off gaurd by that comment.

"So she told Golden Delicious that i was ugly and i was being used for sex!" Niether Twilight nor Rainbow Dash believed that for a second.

"And you believed him?" Twilight asked.

"I had no choice, what was i supposed to do?" They both slapped their foreheads.

"Go talk to Rarity?!"

"Well after what happened yesterday i wanted to talk to her but Golden Delicious told me not to go. I just don't know what to do here guys." AppleJack began to cry, so Rainbow and Twilight gave her a hug and wiped away her tears.

"If you want my opinion, i think you should leave him."

"Twilight are you nuts? If i leave him, how will the orchard survive?"

"I guess we can't tell you what to do but you should atleast think about what you want." Twilight was right, AppleJack needed to consider her feelings and also Rarity's.

"I have a lot of thinking to do, thanks Twilight and Rainbow. By the way how's Rarity doing?"

"Last time i checked she was spending time with Fluttershy." Rainbow added as she noticed AppleJack's face go blank.

"You ok AJ?"

"Huh... oh yea i'm fine, but i need to be alone for a little while so i'll see yall later." Rainbow Dash and Twilight left AJ's house and now she was alone. Hearing that Rarity and Fluttershy were spending time together made AppleJack worry, she didn't want to lose Rarity to Fluttershy.

Hello, i hoped you liked this chapter and are excited for the next one. A quick note i do not support domestic violence i added it in to make AppleJack and Golden Delicious's relationship weaker. I also make time pass by short incraments to give the feeling that the drama is going on longer. If this all happened in a couple days it wouldn't be as dramatic, or intense. Feel free to review and be sure to read my other fanfics as well, i could use all the support i could get. Stay tuned for the next chapter and have a great day guy!

FutureShock


	6. A big Mistake

What's up guys, FutureShock here and i am bringing you another chapter of this exciting story. I really hope you guys are enjoying this, i realize i should work on my pacing a little bit and spelling mistakes. I informed you of wordpads failures but some of those are mine, it's easy to blame something or someone else i guess:). As we last left off, Golden Delicious went to Appleoosa to make a sale and AppleJack got advice from Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. Will AppleJack stay with GD or will she break things off... you will have to read and find out, so grab some popcorn and enjoy!

Chapter Six: A Big Mistake

"So Braeburn do we have a deal?" Golden Delicious was making a deal with AppleJack's relative, Braeburn. He offered to sell every single apple in Sweet Apple Acres for a couple thousand bits.

"I don't know... it doesn't seem like a fair deal." Braeburn did need the apples(after selling all the apples they had to fillydelphia.) but the price seemed a little to high.

"I guess you don't need these apples then. It's a shame because i can always find someplace else to sell them" The mind games were being used by Golden Delicious, he would soon have Braeburn where he wanted him.

"We do need the apples, but can't you lower the price?"

"My offer is 3000 bits! The apples i have are among the best in all of equestria, if you buy them you could easily sell them and make even more money!" Braeburn was falling victim to Golden Delicious's mind tricks, he would have no choice but to say yes.

"Well... ponies do enjoy your apples... alright you've got yourself a deal!" They shook hooves and Golden Delicious couldn't help but laugh to himself. His plan was coming together and pretty soon he would have his money.

"So when will we recieve our apples?"

"In one week, so you better have our money ready!" Braeburn nodded and escorted Golden Delicious to the trainstation.

"Say hello to AppleJack for me!" He waved goodbye to Golden Delicious who was now on the train to Ponyville. Alright now we are going to check in on Rarity and Fluttershy for a bit, we haven't heard from them in a while. Once they arrived at the pond they began eating the cupcakes, Rarity seemed to be in a better mood.

"I hope your feeling better Rarity?"

"I am darling, spending time with you really is relaxing!" They both giggled and took a break from eating to enjoy the scenery.

"The pond looks gorgeous this time of day, i could just sit here for hours." Fluttershy agreed and was happy knowing that Rarity was happy.

"Rarity c-can i ask you something, you know if it isn't too much trouble?"

"Ask away sweetie."

"What is it about AppleJack that you find so attractive?" That proably wasn't the best question to ask considering everything that was going on at the time.

"Well... i love her coat, she has a beautiful mane and those gorgeous green eyes!" Rarity got turned on by describing AppleJack. Suddenly her mind snapped, she realized that nopony was going to take AJ away from her.

"Fluttershy, i need you to do something for me."

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go to Sweet Apple Acres and talk to AppleJack for me!" Fluttershy was confused, she didn't think Rarity wanted to talk to her after being called a bitch.

"Are you sure Rarity? I mean she did call you a bad word."

"I need her Fluttershy, and you are the only pony who can free her from Golden Delicious's control!" Rarity was determined to win her friend back over, not just for her sake but for AppleJack's as well.

"What should i tell her?"

"Tell her i'm sorry and that if she wants to talk to me, i am willing to talk to her." Fluttershy nodded and flew as quickly as she could to Sweet Apple Acres. Once she got there she noticed Apple Bloom and Big Mac outside doing chores.

"Hey Apple Bloom and Big Mac how's it going?"

"Alright i guess." Big Mac answered in a low voice, he didn't like what was going on anymore than Rarity did.

"Is AppleJack around, i was hoping to talk to her?"

"She's inside, hopefully you can make her see reason." That comment confused Fluttershy just a little bit, but she was on a mission so she headed inside the house and went to AppleJack's room.

"Oh... hey Fluttershy what brings you here?" AppleJack was sad and Fluttershy could tell just from looking at her.

"Rarity sent me... she wanted me to talk to you." Hearing that made AppleJack smile, she felt really guilty about what happened the other day and wanted to apologize.

"What did she want to say?"

"She wants to say sorry and that she wants to talk to you." AppleJack hung her head in shame, she was feeling all sorts of emotions and trapped herself inside them.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, not her."

"What do you mean?"

"I called her a bitch, and i broke her heart! I don't suppose you know what's been going on?" Fluttershy knew what was going on so she nodded and sat down on the bed next to AppleJack.

"I messed up Fluttershy, i really did!"

"Messed up?"

"When Rarity and i were making love... i wasn't that drunk. I was sober enough to recognize that it was my decision. I never felt anything like it before, her lips were so soft and the things she did to me." She didn't want to disgust Fluttershy so she spared some of the details.

"So you feel guilty about hurting her feelings?"

"I do, i mean sure Golden Delicious is helping my family out but i'm not attracted to him at all. He's very cold and distant while Rarity is sweet and gentle. Fluttershy let out an awww (because of what AJ said about Rarity) and continued to listen.

"You miss Rarity don't you?"

"I... love her Fluttershy, she is the pony i want to be with. I can't be with her because of Golden Delicous." AppleJack began to cry so Fluttershy gave her a hug and grabbed a tissue.

"Can't you just... you know tell Golden Delicious to leave?"

"He won't let me, i wanted to talk to Rarity but he forbid it. If i tell him to leave then we won't help out my family."

"I'm sure your family will do fine without him, and maybe Rarity would be willing to help out around the orchard."

"Do you really think Rarity would help me?"

"Of course , she loves you and would do anything for you." AppleJack was now beginning to see things clearly, she knew what she had to do.

"Thanks Fluttershy, i know now what i have to do!" Fluttershy smiled and left AppleJack's house. AppleJack was preparing to go see Rarity but Golden Delicious was back from Appleoosa.

"Hey AppleJack i've struck a deal, in one week all these apples will be sold for 3000 bits!" AppleJack couldn't believe it that was a lot of money, but she remembered her mission.

"That's great... but listen can we talk?" Golden Delicious was worried but he agreed, he knew he could regain control of AppleJack if he needed to.

"Sure... why don't we go inside." They went back inside the house and sat down on the couch.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I really appreciate all that you've done for me and mah family, but i don't love ya and i'm not looking for a relationship right now." He knew exactly what was going on, so he needed to work his "charm".

"You went and saw Rarity didn't you?!"

"No... but i realized that she is the pony i want to be with."

"After everything i have done, you want to kick me out?!" He was getting angry and was about to lose control.

"It's not like that, i jus' realized how much i care about Rarity."

"You actually like that prissy bitch?!" AppleJack was also becoming angry, Golden Delicious called her friend a bitch.

"You've got some nerve calling her a bitch!"

"So it was ok for you to call her a bitch?" AppleJack better have her mind locked or else it could be minipulated again.

"No it wasn't! Maybe you aren't the stallion i thought you were." The anger inside Golden Delicous swelled and he once again hit AppleJack, but there was nopony around who could help her.

"Litsen AppleJack, i've given up my time and freedom so you could keep your orchard! So i'm staying whether you like it or not!" Fearing Golden Delicious, AppleJack nodded her head and locked her self in her room. By the time night rolled around everypony in the house was sleeping... well almost everypony. AppleJack got up in the middle of the night and wrote a letter, she placed it on the kitchen table and left.

"Rarity, Golden Delicious... i'm sorry i just can't keep doing this." AppleJack thought to herself as she headed for the trainstation. Where was she going, nopony knows but the important thing was she was leaving. Earlier Fluttershy had told Rarity how her talk with AppleJack went and she was excited to talk with AppleJack.

"So she really want's to talk to me?"

"That's what she said." Rarity now had a chance to win AppleJack over, and she couldn't wait to hear what AppleJack had to say.

"Oh darling, this is great news! I think i shall be fine on my own tonight."

"Ok Rarity, if your sure?"

"If AppleJack wants to talk i'm sure she will come here, and we will want our privacy." Fluttershy agreed and left the Boutique and Rarity prepared herself for bed. She had a hard time sleeping because she was so excited for her talk with AppleJack. Little did she know AppleJack was leaving ponyville.

Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this chapted, i really enjoyed writing it. I'll be many of you are worried that AppleJack is leaving forever, well i can't spoil anything so you will have to wait to find out what happens. How will Golden Delicious and Rarity handle this... once again you will have to wait. I hope i built up enough suspence for the next chapter, i put in the Rarity part at the end to give you a sense of what happened after Fluttershy left Sweet Apple Acres. Stay tuned for more and have a great day guys!

FutureShock


	7. Decisions

Hey guys FutureShock here and after several long days the new chapter is here! Work has been fucking me around lately so i haven't had time to write in a while. Thank you for your patience and for your views. So as we last left off, AppleJack had left ponville... wow that's heavy. Golden Delicious is close to his goal and Rarity is expecting AppleJack to have a talk with her. What will happen next... well, grab yourself a slice of pizza and enjoy.

Chapter Seven: Decisions

Golden Delicious woke up the next morning and noticed AppleJack wasn't next to him in bed. He thought she was outside doing some apple bucking, so he didn't spend to much time thinking about it. When he went to the kitchen for breakfast he noticed a note, it was addressed to him.

_Dear Golden Delicious,_

_I'm sorry it has to come to this but i am leaving. I don't know where ah'm goin' but it is some place far away, i can't tell ya where. I realize that leaving sort of defeats the purpose of having you on the farm, but i can't keep doing this. Rarity is the pony i love and i let myself lose her, she didn't deserve to be put through any of this. If you see her tell her i'm sorry and that i had to do this, look after Apple Bloom and BigMac for me they need you. Well... goodbye Golden Delicious i will always remember what you did for me._

_ AppleJack_

The anger inside Golden Delicious was boiling, he wasn't about to lose his chance at stealing all of the money. BigMac walked into the room and noticed the note on the table and read it as well.

"AppleJack... left?" BigMac started to cry, he never thought his sister would just leave.

"When i find that bitch i'm going to..." Golden Delicious's was cut off by BigMac slamming him against the wall.

"You drove mah sister away! Your not going anywhere near her!"

"First of all i don't know where she is, second... get off of me!" Golden Delicious threw BigMac to the ground and ran out of the house. He headed staright for Ponyville because he had a suspicion on where she was.

"Hey Goldy how's it going?" He was stopped by Pinkie Pie who was the last pony he wanted to run into.

"Out of my way Pinkie, i have to find AppleJack!" He pushed her aside but he would not be rid of Pinkie Pie that easily.

"Oooo are you playing hide'n'seek? I love that game can i play next can i, can i?!" Pinkie Pie kept bouncing in front of Golden Delicious, and he surpressed the urge to hit her.

"Yes PInkie we are playing a game, so have you seen AppleJack around?!" Golden Delicious said in a very angry tone. The two of them just stood there while Pinkie Pie thought about where AppleJack was. She made all the thinking poses before Golden Delicious became impatient.

"Have you seen her or not?!"

"Nope." Pinkie Pie said with a smile on her face, causing Golden Delicious's face to twitch in anger.

"Hey what's wrong with your face?"

"Pinkie... i have to leave now before i do something i regret." He walked away leaving Pinkie Pie standing there thinking.

"I wonder where he's going in such a hurry, maybe he's getting cake." Pinkie bounced away to SugarCube Corner because thinking about cake made her hungry. Rarity was sound asleep in her bed when she heard a loud knocking on her door, she thought it was AppleJack. She walked downstairs and opened the door.

"AppleJack it's so good to see... oh it's you." To Rarity's dissapointment it was Golden Delicious, who looked very angry.

"I know your hiding AppleJack in here, so unless you want to get hurt i suggest you bring her to me right now!" Rarity was confused, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I have been asleep with my door locked, and why in the wide world of equestria would AppleJack be here?"

"She left Ponyville and is never coming back!" Hearing that almost made Rarity cry, she almost had AppleJack back but now she was gone.

"I can't believe she left, it's not like her." Rarity never imagined AppleJack would just leave and not tell anyone.

"Well i hope your happy Rarity, you drove her away forever!" There was a brief pause before Rarity punched Golden Delicious in the face, she had been waiting a long time to do that.

"You've got some nerve blaming me. First you come here and plan to rob the apple family, and then you try to drive me and AppleJack apart. I'm sure she did all of the work while you did nothing to help her and you blame me for driving her away?" Golden Delicious nodded and smirked at the same time.

"I'm going to fnd AppleJack and bring her home and while i'm gone i want you to get the fuck out of Ponyville!" Golden Delicious started laughing, he suddenly got an idea in his head.

"I guess i forgot to look on the bright side?"

"What bright side?!" Rarity didn't like where this was going.

"AppleJack already bucked almost all of the apple trees, and she won't be around to stop the sale!" That was something Rarity didn't expect, she was now even more determined to find her friend.

"No you won't because i'm going to find her and stop your plans!"

"You have six days Rarity, and i look forward to seeing if you can do this." He walked away laughing leaving Rarity to think. She had no idea where AppleJack would have gone but she soon realized the logical place to check would be Appleoosa, so she went to the trainsation and got on the train to Appleoosa.

"Now arriving at Appleoosa, watch your step as you exit the train." Rarity stepped off the train and searched around Appleoosa until she was stopped by a familiar pony.

"Well if it aint Rarity, how have you been?" It was Braeburn and he seemed happy to see Rarity, it had been a long time since they saw eachother.

"Not well, i'm having a bit of a problem and i need your help." Braeburn smiled and was ready to help Rarity with her problem.

"What do you need help with?"

"AppleJack has left Ponyville and i'm trying to find her!" Braeburn's smile turned into a frown, he also didn't expect AppleJack to just leave.

"Why did she leave?"

"Golden Delicious drove her away!" Rarity didn't know that the sale was going on in Appleoosa or that Braeburn knew him.

"But i talked to him the other day and he seemed nice."

"Well he isn't nice he is an asshole... wait the apples are being sold here?" Braeburn nodded causing Rarity to gasp.

"Braeburn he plans to take all of the money from the sale and keep it for himself!" It was now Braeburn's turn to gasp.

"That bastard, no one steals from my family!"

"That's why i need to find her, so have you seen her?" Unfourtunatly AppleJack wasn't in Appleoos, so now Rarity would have to take shots in the dark.

"I haven't seen her, but please keep trying i just know you will be able to find her!" Rarity gave him a nod and headed back to the trainstation and waited for the next train to Ponyville. While on the train she thought about where to head to next, AppleJack might have gone to Canterlot. After a few moments she realized Canterlot wasn't really a "hideout", but she remembered this wasn't the first time AppleJack had run away. She arrived in Ponyville but didn't have to wait long for the next train.

"All aboard for Dodge Junction!" All of this started with the rodeo competition in Dodge Junction, so it seemed like the next logical place to look. Rarity got off the train and began looking around, but she saw no signs of AppleJack. She walked over to a random pony hoping to get an answer.

"I'm looking for a pony by the name of AppleJack." She didn't expext to get an answer(or atleast the one she wanted).

"She's in that house over there." The pony pointed to a house on the far left, and Rarity was both shocked and excited at the same time. She thanked the pony and went over to the house, and knocked on the door.

"Hold on, i'm comin'." The door opened and AppleJack was standing there, she didn't expect Rarity would be at the door.

"Rarity, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find `you darling, i had a suspicion you were hiding out here." AppleJack started to cry and she led Rarity inside.

"I'm guessing you ran into Golden Delicious?"

"He came to me... he wasn't happy that you left." AppleJack sighed and gave Rarity a big hug.

"Rarity... i'm sorry... about everything!"

"You don't need to apologize dear, im a little bit to blame too." Rarity wiped some of AppleJack's tears away, and sat her down on her bed.

"No it's all my fault, i put you through so much and you didn't deserve any of it!"

"It's not all your fault, it's Golden Delicious's!" AppleJack shock her head and was ready to tell Rarity the truth.

"There's something i need to tell you Rarity." Rarity nodded her head and looked into AppleJack's eyes, she was intent on hearing AppleJack out.

"Remember when i said us making love was a drunken mistake?"

"Yea..."

"It wasn't a mistake and i wasn't that drunk. I loved every second of our love making, i never experienced anything like it." Rarity's eyes lit up, she was happy to know AppleJack enjoyed the sex.

"I was starting to get used to the idea of us being together, but then your sister walked in and saw us. I didn't even think about how our friends would react so i needed more time to think."

"Atleast now i understand why you left my Boutique." Things were starting to become clear but there was more to the story.

"When i got home i found out what happened to Granny Smith, and i was devistated. I didn't even realize Golden Delicious was there, and he started talking about my family's future and how he would help us out. So i agreed to let him stay but that was before i realized i didn't love him."

"So you don't have feelings for him?"

"No i don't, and the more i thought about it the more i realized there was somepony else i loved?"

"Who?" Rarity sort of thought it was her but she wasn't sure.

"You sugarcube, i love you! I also want to apologize for calling you a bit..." Rarity put her hoof on AppleJack's mouth and gave her a big kiss. They kissed passionatly for a few minutes, until AppleJack stopped.

"Listen Rarity can we start over?"

"What do you mean darling?"

"I mean can we go back to the idea of us being together. I don't want to be with Golden Delicious i want to be with you!" Rarity started to cry and gave AppleJack yet another hug.

"I wouldn't want it any other way AppleJack!"

Hey guy's i'm sorry to leave this on a cliff hanger but i'm building up the suspence. I would also like to thank all of you who read my fanfics it does mean a lot to me, and your support helps me write more. I am trying to write longer stories but i also have to realize that it's quality and not length that determines how good a story is. Be sure to read my other fanfics and to review them(if you want to) and also have a great day guys!

FutureShock


	8. Together Forever

Hey guy's FutureShock here and this will be the last chapter of Apples and Diamonds, i know it's sad. Fear not reader as i have lots of other fanfics planned and they will be just as good as this one. I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as i enjoyed writing it. So sit back relax and enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Together Forever

AppleJack's and Rarity's lips met and they kissed passionatly, this was the first time in while that they kissed. Both Rarity and AppleJack had missed the taste/soft lips of one another, they were feeling so much pleasure.

"Oh Rarity i had forgotten how soft your lips ar'." AppleJack said while looking into Rarity's eyes.

"Well i had forgotten what an amazing kisser you are." Hearing that made AppleJack blush and giggle, she was soon caught off guard when Rarity moved her lips to AppleJack's pussy.

"Oh Rarity, it's been so long since anypony kissed me down there." Rarity paused and gave AJ a confused look.

"You mean Golden Delicious never pleasured you down here?" AppleJack shook her head no, so Rarity made sure AJ was feeling pleasure. She moved her tounge in long strokes over AppleJack's pussy and then she sped up the process.

"Don't stop Rarity... please keep going!" With every tounge stroke AppleJack moaned, she was loving every second of it.

"I... c-can't hold it... i'm goin' to..." She was unable to hold on and all of her juices sprayed onto Rarity's face. AppleJack was worn out but the night was not over yet, it was going to be her turn to do Rarity.

"Alright now AppleJack it's your turn, you still haven't licked my pussy yet!" Rarity was right, the first time they made love Sweetie Belle caught them before AJ had a chance to 'lick' Rarity. AppleJack nodded and she soon moved her tounge to Rarity's vagina, she was hesitant at first but willing to do it.

"Hey this vagina doesn't taste bad at all, it's very sweet." Rarity giggled but soon let out moans as AppleJack kissed/licked her pussy.

"Wow... I d-didn't know you were such a n-natural AppleJack!" The Faster AppleJack went, the more pleasure Rarity felt(obviously). I'm surprised nopony else heard them making love, they weren't keeping the volume down.

"Faster AppleJack, keep going!" Rarity wouldn't be able to last much longer and after a few minutes she came all over AppleJack. This was AppleJack's first taste of cum and she enjoyed it. It was getting pretty late so Rarity and AppleJack laid down next to eachother and got ready for bed.

"I love you Rarity!" AppleJack said as she kissed Rarity's forehead.

"I love you too AppleJack!" With that they both went to bed not worrying about anything. The sun came up and AppleJack was the first to wake up, she noticed how peaceful Rarity looked while she was sleeping. She didn't want to wake her but they did need to leave.

"Mornin' sugarcube." AppleJack said as she woke up Rarity.

"What time is it darling?"

"The sun just came up so it's pretty early." AppleJack gave Rarity a kiss and they headed out the door and towards the trainstation. AppleJack said her goodbyes/thanks to the ponies at Dodge Junction and they boarded the train. Rarity was excited to return home but AppleJack was nervous.

"Your worried about Golden Delicious aren't you?" AppleJack nodded, she was fearing the worst.

"It's alright darling, i will be there and i won't let him hurt you!" Rarity gave AJ a hug which made her smile.

"Thanks Rarity, i couldn't have asked for a better marefriend." They both kissed and waited for the train to arrive in Ponyville. AppleJack was still a little nervous but she also knew what would happen if she didn't face Golden Delicious.

"Now arriving in Ponyville!" The train had arrived and everypony got off and it was now time to face the music.

"Are you ready darling?" Rarity asked with a serious look on her face.

"Ah'm ready Rarity!" They made there journey to Sweet Apple Acres making sure not to bump into any of there friends, they needed to do this first. They arrived at Sweet Apple Acres and saw BigMac and AppleBloom outside doing chores.

"AppleJack you're back!" AppleBloom shouted as both she and BigMac ran over and gave their sister a hug.

"Yea ah'm back, i just needed to sort things out."

"We were worried you weren't coming back!" BigMac exclaimed as tears filled his eyes.

"Well you should be thankin' Rarity, she was the one who found me and convinced me to return." Both BigMac and AppleBloom gave Rarity a hug, but the joyful celebration was interupted by Golden Delicious.

"Well look who came crawling back!" Golden Delicious said in a very cold voice.

"Look Golden Delicious it's over, i don't want you on the orchard any more!" Hearing that made Golden Delicious laugh really hard.

"I'm sorry AppleJack but i'm not going anywhere, not until i have my money!" AppleJack was getting even angrier.

"So you never cared about me or my family, just the money?!"

"I'm surprised your simple brain finally figured it out." Golden Delicious kept on laughing and it was going to be hard to get him to leave. AppleJack got right up in Golden Delicious's face and looked like she was going to tear his head off.

"Why you're nothin' but a minipulative asshole who only cares about himself! I have no idea what i saw in you at the rodeo competition, but it doesn't matter i want you to get out of here right now!" Her threats didn't seem to work because once again Golden Delicious smacked AppleJack, sending her to the ground.

"Don't speak out of line you stupid bit..." Golden Delicious was cut off by Rarity jumping on him and beating the shit out of him. Seeing AppleJack get hit like that made her snap. Think of Cell stepping on Android 16's head and how Gohan felt. There was nothing Golden Delicious could do, he was unable to fight back as Rarity let loose a flurry of punches.

"How long should we let Rarity fight this guy?" AppleBloom asked, as both BigMac and AppleJack watched Rarity beat the shit out of this guy. This went on for a few moments before Rarity was pulled off by BigMac and AppleJack.

"Now i don't ever want to see you around here again!" Golden Delicious's face was bloody and he was in too much pain to try and fight back. He started walking away, i guess gettiting the shit kicked out of you is enough to stop your plans.

"I guess i underestimated you Ponyville ponies, i guess i'll have to go somewhere else to make money." He said as he spit out blood. It was finally over and the Apple family was free from Golden Delicious.

"Thank you Rarity, you saved me and my family. I guess now's the perfect time to tell everypony about us." Rarity and AppleJack went around town sharing their news and they recieved warm reactions from everypony, including their friends.

"I would just like to thank all of you for being their for us during this dificult time." Rarity thanked her friends who were happy to help.

"Of course Rarity, that's what friends are for." Fluttershy added.

"So does this mean you two are going to get married or something?" Rainbow Dash asked, casuing both Rarity and AppleJack to giggle

"Well we haven't thought about it yet, but if things continue like this i'm sure we will." AppleJack gave Rarity a wink and a kiss, making their friends go aww. They did infact get married, one year later they had their wedding and their friends helped with the whole thing.

"Oh AppleJack i'm so glad we got married." Rarity and AppleJack were outside watching the sunset.

"Me too Rarity, i guess we just belong together." They both giggled and couldn't help but think how beautiful the sun looked as it was setting.

"Well i suppose we should be returning home now huh?" AppleJack asked and Rarity nodded her head. They chose to live at the Carousel Boutique but AppleJack would still go to Sweet Apple acres and help out her family. Rariry even offered to help out as well, things were looking up for those two and they would have the rest of their lives to spend together!

Once again i would like to thank you for reading this story, i hope it was emotional enough for you. Will we ever see Golden Delicious again? Probably not but you never know, it could happen. Will i make a Twilight and Pinkie Pie lesbian fanfic... at first i wasn't going to but i think i am, it will probably be on the short side though. What will my next fanfic be... it's a secret but stay tuned for more. Have a great day guys, FutureShock! 


End file.
